A Beacon Hills Mistake
by StarSlashedHeroine
Summary: This is what rewatching Supernatural and reading Teen Wolf Fanfictions results in. Stiles discovers the TV show Supernatural at the best or worst of times as Gabriel is now in Beacon Hills having used the spell that sent Sam and Dean to the real world to escapes from his world till things settle down enough for him to return. or What actually happens to Gabriel... or Be careful
1. Stiles Discovers Supernatural

Author's Note: I own nothing just love everything. :D

Chapter 1- Stiles Discovers Supernatural

"Hey, dude, have you ever watched this?" Stiles calls out to Scott as he enters Stiles room. Scott quirks a row could have sworn Stiles hadn't been at school today because he was ill.

"Man, aren't you suppose to be like on your death bed, you sound fine to me," Scott says as he moves in and drags himself up on Stiles bed next to him to see what he is looking at.

"Yeah, yeah, I totally was, I feel better now. Now focus have you ever seen this show?" Stiles points to his screen as the Supernatural logo flashes across the screen from season 2.

"Bro, that Supernatural…how do you not know about Supernatural?" Scott settles beside him tossing his book bag beside the bed as the boys driving in the Impala is on the laptop screen.

"How do you not know Star Wars?" Stiles counters as he pauses the episode and goes back to the episode list. "Besides I have been too busy learning about the supernatural to watch the show. You know doing research to keep all your fluffy wolfy asses out of trouble? Have you seen this episode?"

Stiles clicks on and episode and "Tall Tales" begins to play. Scott laughs nodding his head yes. Stiles beams and points to the screen. "I love this guy, wish he was here when Jackson and Harris were around, he defo would have targeted them."

Scott watches the Trickster moving on the screen. "You know man he actually isnmtameatirckanmenter…" Scott tries to talk around Stiles hand as it clamps over his mouth.

"DO. Not. Spoil. It. I will put a wolf bane bullet in your ass if you do." Stiles gives him a pointed look. "Now just agree that you believe he would have had Jackson probed by aliens too and I will forgive you."

"Ok, he would. But Stiles…you can be an ass too."

"I'm not an evil ass who purposely hurts people…there is a difference. The only thing Jackson and I have ever had in common is out lust of a certain auburn hair beauty." Stiles smiles.

"Had?" Scott quirks a brow looking over at Stiles.

"What I don't know if he still does plus yeah…had to generalize it."

"So does you dad know you skipped school to stay home and watch Netflix?"

"As if what do you take me for an idiot? And besides I did have a fever this morning. I just didn't feel like facing the day."

"Is it because this is the day Derek left? Or three months since the day we fought? Or some weird anniversary involving Malia?" Scott inquires.

"Could you imagine what the Trickster would do to Theo?" He grins widely looking over at Scott. "It would be epic in the since of being munched by a gator."

"Dude, you are totally deflecting. I'm just going to assume Derek cause you smelled the saddest at that questions."

"Shut you and your damn nose. So what if I miss the stupid Sourwolf…You brood over missing Scarfy Beta boy." Stiles pouts as he shuts down his computer.

"So I miss Isaac, your point? He was my friend and we lived together, we were like brothers, I'm allowed to miss him." Scott defends moving and grabbing his book bag off the floor.

"No, bro we are like brothers, even Theo couldn't keep up apart. If Isaac would have stuck around after Ally Queen's death, I'm sure you two would have found comfort with each other. Still wasn't sure who you were move upset with when they started dating. Isaac for dating your ex or Allison for dating your Isaac." Stiles holds out his hands and Scott pulls out his school work and puts it in his hands kind of hard with an unimpressed look on his face.

"I wasn't mad at either, if they were going to date anyone who wasn't me I was glad it was each other." Scott zips his bag back up and slowly looks at Stiles who is staring at him with his jaw dropped.

"Holy…cow, Wolfman. You just admitted you wanted to date Isaac."

"I never said that…you're hearing things." Scott's ears were slightly pink and he refuses to make eye contact with Stiles. "Do you think Derek is still with Braeden?"

"Maybe, maybe not, depends on if she went psycho and tried to kill him. I like to think he left her after regaining some form of alpha power after a bounty hunt then went to France to meet back up with Chris and Isaac. Forming the sexiest hunting group in France who defend those who can't defend themselves and all that jazz. But as slowly making their way back to Beacon Hills where they belong and I will see a pair of glowing red eyes outside my window when I am masturbating one night, that don't belong to you, totally embarrassing myself as I come saying Derek's name in one of my rare fantasies about him because that is just my luck."

"Wow you haven't given that any thought at all, have you?" Scott smirks.

"Well I try to avoid thinking about your and Isaac's epic reunion, I prefer to think about mine and Derek's." He says dryly as he frowns over the homework.

"You seem awful focused on Derek, what about Lydia?" Scott says trying to avoid or get Stiles off the topic of him and Isaac.

"She is with someone I don't hate, and therefor do not wish to try and separate them from each other. Did you notice in my pack return scenario I didn't include Dickson? That's because I don't want the ass screwing with Lydia anymore. I swear if he comes back. I will find something similar to the Trickster and unleash it on him." He gives a nod and smiles. "I can and will do it too…I have a spark or whatever and I am sure if can do more than magically multiple mountain ash into a line."

"Maybe you should have been researching that instead of watching Supernatural."

"Nah man I was sick, didn't want to exert myself." He smirks tossing the homework to the side. "Pass me the phone and I'll order us a pizza and we can play some COD."

Scott nods with a laugh and tosses him the phone, Stiles catches it with a grin as Scott moves to set up the system.

-Warehouse where Scott became a True Alpha-

A red light glows bright as Enochian symbol appears on the glass of a window. The window shatters and a figure rolls through the glass on the ground as they stand up brushing themselves off. He turns around looking at the broken window raising his brows then a hum. He turns slowly moving out of the warehouse, looking around.

"Seems like a good a place as any till kill some time before returning to the drama." He smirks his thin lips and materializes a snickers bar biting into as his golden eyes scan around the area, "Now let's find some digs before the party begins."

He bites into the candy bar as he pops away. He wouldn't leave Beacon Hills wanting to stay close to his way home but that didn't mean he couldn't make things a little more interesting during his stay. The man appears in Derek Hale's empty loft looking around with a smirk. "Roomie."

The big red doors open and the guy turns and looks at the figures in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice gruffs out.

"Gabriel… and you are?" The man smiles at the other three.

"Derek…why are you in my loft?" The man grins wider as Derek's glares him down, he vanishes as Derek's eyes start to glow red.


	2. Liam Discovers Isaac

Authors Notes: So here is part two

"So I think I am going to like it here, so much to do, so many new toys to play with. I am just not sure where I want to start…Do I want to want to keep my M.O. from my world or just kill time and play with the ones that might be the most fun…So, so many option…" Gabriel smiles as he taps his chin with his finger.

"Um…that's nice sir, but are you actually going to order something, because there is a line starting behind you?" The girl behind the counter at the coffee shop asks and that has Gabriel swiveling his head to look behind with then back at her with a smirk.

"Yes, I'll have a caramel dark chocolate mocha, extra pumps of flavor and chocolate, whole milk, because I mean why not right? Also whip cream on top and then more chocolate and caramel on top, be generous," He grins, he had been out exploring the town when the smells from the coffee shop lured him in.

The girl takes his order and tells him the total. He produces the money and watches the guy behind the counter start making it. The guy behind Gabriel clears his throat and Gabriel looks over his shoulder.

"Nice sweet tooth man, but its customary to step to the side after ordering so others can get their coffee before their tired asses have to get to school." Gabriel quirks a brow and steps the side as the guy smiles at him stepping up. "Sup Caitlin, normal please."

"Hey Stiles, sure thing," She grins and rings him up before moving and getting his cranberry orange muffin.

Stiles watches as Gabriel gets his coffee, after paying, and his eyes narrow in calculation. Gabriel sips his coffee and turns and looks at Stiles, feeling his eyes on him, whip cream stuck to his top lip as he does. Stiles laughs a bit and takes his muffin moving over beside Gabriel to wait for his coffee.

"Do I know you? You look really familiar," Stiles asks as he picks a cranberry out of the muffin, popping it into his mouth.

"I was the guy in front of you in line," Gabriel replies dryly licking the whip cream off his lip.

"Yeah I know that, but I swear I've seen you somewhere before," Stiles eyes drag down over him as he thinks.

"Look, kid, you seem sweet but you're a little young and short for my tastes." He smirks thinking back to his world, "Need a little more muscle and hair too…"

Stiles looks unimpressed as he rolls his eyes at Gabriel's comment. "And you're too short, blonde, and need more muscles and hair too…maybe some luminescent eyes and a scowl."

"Here you go Stiles," Caitlin hands him his drink and looks between the two of them. "Stiles totally has a hard on for older men just I don't think your quiet his type. You don't look like you could murder the town."

"Caitlin! Why do I tell you things?" Stiles gives her a scolding look and she smirks.

"Because next to Lydia, I am the best girl you know." She gives him an air kiss before moving back to the register. Stiles smiles and shakes his head looking up at Gabriel who seems to be analyzing him now.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Stiles wipes his hand over his face checking for sugar from the muffin.

"No, no, no, your face is fine. But people here seem to be very open. I think I am going to like it here till I can return home." He sips his coffee again.

"Oh so you're new to Beacon Hills? And now you think I am crazy…sorry man you just have one of those faces then." He extends his hand to Gabriel. "Stiles Stilinski."

Gabriel takes his hand trying to think of a good fake name, as his eyes dart around the shop. Table, chair, window, bean, coffee, muffins, scones, whip cream, milk, foam, steam….steam…Ste…Steve…Steeeeevvveeeeee…..Brown, brown walls.

"Steve Brown," Gabriel gives him a shake. "And no I don't think you're crazy, slightly strange but I enjoy the slightly strange."

"Then you'll enjoy Beacon Hills," Stiles comments then looks at his watch. "Shit…I got to get to school, maybe I'll see ya around man, nice meeting you."

Stiles takes off but returns in ten seconds picking up his coffee he almost forgot and runs out of the shop. Caitlin laughs at him and shakes her head, as he nearly spills it trying to get into his jeep and driving away.

Gabriel was certain he was going to like Beacon Hills, the people seemed nice but there was enough supernatural stuff going on to keep whatever games he decided to play off the radar. Because by now this people had to be used to tuning out the crazy unexplainable things that went on in there town. He turns and exits the shop vanishing around the corner, going back to figuring out just how many supernatural creatures there are in this town to play with.

-Beacon Hills High School-

Liam and Scott are waiting outside the main doors for Stiles as the see the blue jeep pull up. Liam rolls his eyes as Stiles flails out of the jeep running back two times to get his coffee then his muffin. He runs up to them but before they can say anything too him, a distinct purr of an engine can be heard coming towards the school.

Stiles nearly drops his muffin as his jaw drops as he sees the Camaro pulling up to the curb of the school. Scott and Liam flank Stiles' sides as the look down at the car. The passenger side door opens and a tall, blonde with the cutest slightly curly hair (quote drunken Scott) steps out hauling his backpack up onto his shoulders.

He looks up at the three of them and smirks moving around the Camaro. Then the driver's side window rolls down and Stiles sees Derek and all his scruffy glory. He drops his coffee as he heart starts to pound out of his chest. Derek locks eyes with him as he calls out to Isaac.

"Isaac…here." Isaac turns around and takes some money from Derek before moving up the steps.

"Hi guys…" He says shyly. Stiles mumbles a hey and runs down the steps to the Camaro before Derek can pull away. Derek watches him as Stiles bends down next to the window.

"You're back?" He half questions and Derek nods.

"I'm back."

"Asshole," He punches the werewolf in the arm. "You should have told me…or at least Scott…great now how am I going to focus in class."

"Come by the loft after school. Chris will be working and I am sure Isaac will want to hang around Scott…I have something I need to talk with you about."

"Right, ok, back to business as usual," Stiles couldn't help but be disappointed.

"Maybe," Derek flirts with him, sending Stiles a wink as he drives off. Stiles stands there dumbfounded as he watches the Camaro drive away.

Scott and Isaac have to move down the steps and pretty much drag him back into the school as the first bell sounds. Liam looks between Isaac and Scott and Stiles.

"So you're Isaac…and Derek is back…awesome, bet that makes you happy Stiles. If you catch me drift?" He questions as they move into the school the grunts out an ouch as Stiles hits him.


	3. Theo Discovers His Assets

Author's Notes: Well I hope you all enjoy this. I found myself rather amused by the thoughts of Gabriel's pranks.

After entering the school and watching Scott play the part of a sexually charged butterfly bouncing between Kira and Isaac, Stiles enters English class and scares Scott in the process.

"Mr. Brown!" He happily takes his seat as Gabriel turns around with a charming smile on his face. Scott quirks a brow and scratches his head sitting near Stiles.

"You know him?" Scott looks at Stiles who is grinning.

"Oh yeah him and I go way back to this morning at the coffee shop." Stiles comments as he gets out his things. His books get knocked out of his hands as Theo walks by him to his desk.

Gabriel watches Theo kick Stiles book a little further away from him and frowns. Stiles gets up and retrieves his book glaring daggers at Theo. Theo smirks as he sits down next to Malia who is watching Stiles from over her shoulder, Stiles refuses to acknowledge her.

"Alright class settle down," Gabriel says. "I am you substitute English teacher Mr. Steve Brown. Mr. Keller won a cruise to the Bahama's and won't be back for a while."

"No one cares," Theo comments under his breath causing Gabriel to hone his honey colored eyes in on him.

"Ass," Stiles coughs into his hand as Scott laughs with him, the corner of Gabriel's lips turn up wards.

"Young man, keep your comments to yourself, we all know what happens to boys who try to be men before their time." Gabriel matches the challenging look Theo gives him. "They tend to make asses out of themselves."

"You can't say things like that to a student." Theo sneers back.

"This is English is it not, the dictionary classifies ass as a donkey it is a proper noun that can be used and any occasion. Also if you ever managed to crack a book or watch an old Disney movie you would understand the reference." Gabriel replied coolly as he turns to the board to write on it.

"Pinocchio, moron." Stiles says as Theo has a slightly confused angry look on his face. Stiles rolls his eyes and sits back to enjoy what was turning out to be his new favorite class.

"Shut the hell up Stilinski, no one cares what you have to say." Theo flashes his eyes at Stiles who looks unimpressed.

Gabriel had already sensed out the supernatural creatures in the room and knew Theo was like the werewolf version of a Khan worm, since he didn't read like Scott or Malia. Gabriel keeps his back to the class room and snaps his free hand in front of his chest.

Stiles was about to reply to Theo when he stops and his jaw slowly begins to drop. Theo gives him a weird look them begins to shift in his seat as his pants begin to rip. His face scrunches up in pain as his ears elongate and sprout course grey hairs all over them. He hunches over as a tail busts out the back of his pants with a thick tuff of black hair on the end, the rest of the tails coloring matching the ears.

Gabriel turns around and pretends to be shocked and panicked as the rest of the class is up and desks being knocked over in their efforts to distance themselves from Theo. All of them but Stiles, Gabriel notices, who is standing there looking really amused. Theo goes to call out in pain but his teeth have enlarges slightly and the only thing coming out of his mouth is the sound of that of a mule or a donkey.

"THAT IS AWESOME!" Stiles fist pumps into the air as Theo goes to attack him but Scott steps in the way and Gabriel acting like the concerned teacher leads Theo out of the class room. Stiles turns to Scott. "Did you see that shit? Oh my god…awesome…I am so telling Derek."

"I was going to say something else but I have to comment and ask why is it your first instinct to tell Derek," Scott comments giving him a know it all look.

"Because the man needs joy in his life and that…that is some funny shit and I am sure it would make him happy."

"Oh I'm sure you'll make him happy."

"Oh shut up!"

-Cafeteria -

Gabriel has found he favors Stiles. He sees a lot of himself in this young man from another world. But he also sees this young man struggling, being taunted, ignored and he just doesn't like it. So he might have taken to observing Stiles since the coffee shop as a way to find people to amuse himself by.

Right now Gabriel is watching Stiles sit across from his best friend, so Gabriel assumes, who is situated between a gorgeous blonde who was just a couple inches shorter than his Moose and a pretty Asia beauty. A lovely red head, who reminds him of a combination of Jody, Jo, Anna and Ellen….scary, beautiful, and smart, sits next to Stiles.

"Afternoon Lyds…Oh did you hear what happened to Theo?" Stiles grins and Gabriel enters the cafeteria completely.

"I did, I also know that Derek wants to see you this afternoon. So aside from some long awaited sexy times to finally break you unresolved sexual tension, I can only hope you will do the smart thing and ask him about the odd happening?" She looks over at him as she sips her drink.

"I was going to ask Scott if he thought it was worth getting him involved, because you know it could just be related to the fact that Theo is an ass and not a monster of the week." Stiles looks over at Scott who is bouncing between Kira and Isaac trying to give them equal time and attention. "God I wish his dick would just make up its mind and pick one."

Lydia laughs a bit but agrees and tells him to tell this Derek person, who Gabriel was determined to figure out, since he seemed important, everyone did keep bringing him up. But Gabriel wasn't about to miss an opportunity to have some fun, even if it was at Stiles' best friends expense. Stiles wanted Scott's dick to divine who he wanted so Gabriel was more than willing to help him out.

He snaps his fingers and enchanted Scott's dick to turn into a divining rod of sorts. Gabriel did take pity and put a delay on the curse so that it would start tomorrow. He didn't want all the strange things to happen on the same day. But starting tomorrow Scott's cock would get hard whenever he was near the one his heart truly desired.


End file.
